Forbidden Desires
by xX-Succubus-Xx
Summary: He watched her for months; That lustful glint in his eye made her hair stand on end. She craved for his touch, Just as he craved for hers... The Story, Of Forbidden Desires.


Hermione Granger—typically the best student in all her classes, found herself bored in Potions class one rainy afternoon. Her elbow resting on her desk, her hand supporting her head; her fingers grasped her jaw lightly. Gazing into nothingness, she realizes Professor Snape staring at her from his desk. Not thinking much of it, she lowers her gaze to her already completed work, both for this and next week. Her eyes closed; she lifted her head, taking in a deep sigh. As she opened her eyes, she flinched in shock; Professor Snape was standing before her, his gaze locked like chains to hers. "Y-Yes sir…?" she asked, blushing from the unusual closeness. Professor Snape inched closer; nobody else seemed to notice. "I need to speak to you after class Miss Granger…" He started somewhat forcefully.

The chime sounded, signaling the next class. Hermione fumbled her books into her hands. "I-I'm sorry sir—perhaps another time… I-I'm late…" she said hurriedly before dashing out into the corridor. She darted blindly down the hall towards her Ancient Runes class, gasping as she was stopped by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter; her closest friends. "Hey 'mione… what's wrong??" whispered Ron, as they both hurried with her down the hall. Hermione was slightly blushing* "P-professor Snape…h-he… Came onto me—I think…" Both boys stopped her, both holding one of her arms. "What do you mean "You think" Did he, or did he not??" Both boys asked at once. Her eyes were closed, focusing on the floor. W-well he kinda… asked to stay after class" she muttered.

Both boys looked at each other. "'Mione… He always does that… He's probably going to give you extra work or something" Harry said, trying not to laugh. Hermione sighed and pulled her arms out of the boy's grasps "You don't get it!! It was… Different this time!!" she blurted hurriedly before running into her classroom and taking her seat right at the front of the room. Ticking of the large grandfather clock in the corner rattled through her head like a freight train. All she could picture was his gaze fixed on her; that stare… She scolded herself for allowing herself to be emotionally swayed by that one gaze of desire. She shifted in her seat, her hands interlocked, resting between her knees.

Being the last lesson of the day, Hermione decided to stay in the classroom a little late to touch up some homework from other classes. She sighed, gathering her books and tossing them into her bag as she stood. Holding the shoulderstrap, she strode out of the classroom towards the Gryffindor commonroom. Her ears pricked up as she heard faint footsteps approaching slowly behind her. Fretting, she walked faster, Sure enough, the footsteps sped up. Her brisk walk turned into a terrified sprint. As she arrived at the Gryffindor Commonroom, Neville Longbottom had already opened the doorway. She sighed in relief as she charged into the door and into the dormitory; throwing herself on her bed.

She closed her eyes tightly as she screamed at herself in her _head __"N-no!! He would never want that from me…h-he's an… adult!! A-although….. I cannot say that I've never daydreamed about it…"_ She blushed madly, biting her lip softly. She soon fell asleep.

Weeks passed, she avoided Professor Snape; Skipping classes, running from him in the hall. She was afraid of what others would think of her if she gave into temptation. It was time for Potions class. She silently snuck the opposite way, to avoid Professor Snape. Her gaze focused behind her; she bumped into Professor McGonagall. Both women gasped as Hermione fell backwards onto the floor. Children snickered as they walked past. "Now Miss Granger… Your Potions class is the other way… You have been acting very strange lately… Is everything alright?" She asked; deep concern in her eyes.

Hermione scrambled to her feet. "Y-yes, I'm fine Professor. I was just, looking at something." She said with a smile. Professor McGonagall held her arm gently, escorting her to her potions class. Before she could even speak, she had been thrown in the classroom, the door shut behind her. Professor Snape's gaze automatically fixed on her, he seemed to pause. "Miss Granger… Detention for a month for skipping classes… You are staying after class today… No… Exceptions!!" He hissed, somewhat enraged; yet the intense manly forced turned her on a little.

The end of class came quicker than the blink of an eye; it seemed. She stayed in her seat, her eyes closed; not knowing exactly what was coming next. All the students left, Professor Snape followed them before shutting and locking the door. Hermione felt herself shiver as Snape touched his cold fingertips to her neck, very softly ticking down over her collarbone, His hot breath on her neck.

Hermione gasped softly, her breath shaky; Blushing as Snape's hand slipped into her robe, grasping her tender breast ever so softly. Hermione let out a sort of squeal-moan as he grasped her breasts tighter; opening her robe as he kissed her neck. "N-no… P-professor… t-this isn't right!!!" she managed to choke out. Snape smirked seductively and softly started nibbling her ear. Hermione's knees buckled beneath her, her nipples hardened as she shivered and moaned. Snape sat her on his lap as he sat on one of the bench seat. Hermione blushed as she felt the start of his erection press against her lower back.

Snape closed his eyes, kissing up her spine; one hand slipping off the remainder of her clothes, the other removing his pants. Hermione was ready; her panting steady but deep. Snape ran his hot wet tongue up her shoulder and neck as he softly whispered "Ready for the final exam… Granger??"


End file.
